potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
British Hall of Fame ~
insert british flag- - insert good text and shit- I'm bored and want to make a real list without cancer patients on it. someone edit this and make it neat. # Johnny Goldtimbers - Breasly's second hand man, Goldtimbers, insured Great Britain's success whenever it came to politics, battles, and keeping the men in his Guild in line when fights broke out. He is the hardest working and most consistent member in Country Role Plays history. His judgement is always right, he's mellow, and looked upon as a true leader. # John Breasly - The King of Great Britain led his men and was a huge voice in many wars defending the soil. He became inactive but the morals of his men would be stretched to the highest extent to fight for him and his country. # Sven Daggersteel - He changed the art of seafare that won Great Britain many battles and defended Britain's soil. He created a strong guild in the frontier against the Spanish. Without his impact the British were morally and physically weak. A legendary privateer. # Lord Jeremiah Garland - One of the companies most accomplished men. When Samuel was terminated, Garland was successful in rallying the men of the Company and Great Britain and then transferring them to Goldtimbers. Without Garland, the EITC would've been much different. # Nathaniel Huntington - He was one of the HCO's in England that kept the ship afloat through the dogs days of POTCO. He is up there with Goldtimbers as being mellow and polarizing as a role model. Being Mr. Consistency as a political figure and privateer makes it very easy to place him here. He's the definition of starting from the bottom and making it to the top. # Andrew Mallace - A lot of people don't remember this man, either. He was one of the greatest roleplayers to ever live. His impact on the game affected many guilds. Most importantly, the Co. Empire. Always gave great advice regarding politics and CRP, but also keeping everyone in check. # Benjamin MacMorgan - He made one of the greatest EITC guilds of all time, the Co. Empire, at level 17. He changed the world of roleplay in the Caribbean forever. # Davy Menace - A highly respected EITC Lord shortly faded a year after his hard work and service alongside Macmorgan in the Co. Empire. He created the EITC Guild, Black Mercenaries, which received high levels of recognition from the high commanding officer of Great Britain, and the Co. # Joseph Grey - His reign of power on POTCO was in another nation but his impact during TLOPO in unmatched and has been apart of the biggest British guild in the history of role play, The British Empire. His diplomatic manipulation is unmatched. # Captain Leon - He revitalized the EITC after the fall of the Co./United Empires. Without Captain Leon, the EITC would not have existed past Macmorgan's fall. His way with words made people follow him. # Cad Bane - He was one of the EITC's best. Everyone loved him for his loyalty and mind. He is known as one of the smartest Company men to ever exist. He was extremely loyal to Breasly, Samuel, and Goldtimbers. # Billy Hullbatten - Billy was one of the oldest EITC lords to ever live, but managed to stay active until the end of the game. Known notoriously for merging into a new character and recreating the Black Mercenaries on TLOPO before his downfall and betrayal. # Pablo Swordmaster - He created the EITC from scratch, basically starting EITC role play. Without him, none of this would be possible. # Maxamillion Beckett - Despite being disloyal from time to time on POTCO, Beckett revived his image on TLOPO and did it by creating the most powerful Royal Navy in the history of role play and Britain. A skilled privateer like Sven Daggersteel. # Ben Costello - Perhaps one of the greatest EITC commanders in history, Costello single-handedly established the company's first military force in the Black Mercenaries, and is thus a founding father of the British Military as we know it. He'd later achieve greater power in the company, becoming a close friend and trusted officer of Benjamin Macmorgan in the Co. Empire. # Robert McRoberts - Perhaps one of Britain's greatest diplomat's, McRoberts has worked closely with a variety of nations, including Spain, Austria, and France. When not negotiating peace, he is known for his skills as a tactician and leader, as seen through his highly successful career as guildmaster of Viceroyalty Co. # Charles Salisbury - A true warrior whom has aided in keeping Britain alive during the last few years of POTCO. A great gunner who served in nearly every important SvS battle to take place both on the original game and remake. Having one hundred Salisbury's with his skill and personality would create something special. # Roger Gunshot - Part of a crop of great soldiers who obey orders and do a good job at keeping everything in line within the guild. Managed the officers, Privy Council, attended wars, and is respected highly as another warrior. # James Goldtimbers - Nephew of Prime Minister Newcastle and formerly known as Christopher, James has been here for a long time and done a lot of positive things and dirty work for the Empire. Being an adviser, soldier in battle, being active on social media outlets to keep things organized, and recruiting. # Usman - He was the first Prime Minister of Great Britain. One of the founding officers of the Co. Empire, Usman was the dark horse of the EITC Golden Age. Never one to exhibit lust for power, he mostly spend his career hovering in the fourth-in-command zone of the guild, and was one of Macmorgan's most trusted advisors. He displayed himself as an excellent diplomat and negotiator, eventually becoming the voice of the guild. # Blake Stewart - Blake was another member and cog to the Army/Navy during the dog days of POTCO when activity was becoming lackluster and Pearson's reign was crippling. He became a great PvPer and SvSer at the same time and helped put the British over the top in many battles. # Thomas Chipshot - Easily one of Britains most underrated members of all time. He was Commander-In-Chief of all EITC forces in the Republic Wars, leading the company to victory against Lee Knite. Despite being inactive during TLOPO, he is still valued highly within British ranks for being able to do it all. # Johnny Coaleaston - Britain admired this man for creating the first ever regiment and training of British marines. People like Sven Daggersteel grew to power by being scouted and recruited by Johnny. edit it and make it pretty